TMT Drabbles
by Samuel May-bird
Summary: Was "What if -vent fix- " decided to put all my drabbles on here. Please if you have questions about The Misadventures of four Teenagers, this is the place too get them answered. Rated from T to M
1. What if -vent fic-

What if King Candy found Jet?

Darkness, just darkness. That's what Jet woke up to, his head throbs in pain as he tries to move. He can't move far, looking down his wrists are locked in cuffs, glitch-proof?

-What?...Where am I?-

Groggily Jet racks his aching brain for what happened earlier.

-{+}-

He was sitting against the far wall in GCS, playing with the fringe of Drift's scarf. He watched the feet of people walking past him; Felix, M. Bison, Frogger and so on. He didn't look up when fancy shoes with tights stopped in front of him.

"Hoo hoo, look at thisth! A little racther. Isth that how you -aha- meet a king?"

Jet shuffles his feet closer to himself and starts shivering, terror and foreboding was pouring from the sprite before him. Next thing he knows king fancy shoes steals his helmet and runs off with it. Jet scrambled to his feet and chases after him, right into the Sugar Rush gate. He was unable to catch the train the thief was in so he is forced to wait for it to come back. He stiffly gets into it and nibbles nervously at his thumb, the candy landscape comes into view and he gasps. He didn't even know what Sugar Rush was, let alone a racing game. His previous fear washes away for mere moment, till a flash of red and white comes into his view. Pain explodes in his head and falls back, vision darkening.

"Welcome to hell, glitch."

-{+}-

Panic raises like bile in Jet's throat, he pulls futility at the chains. Soon the delicate flesh on his wrists chaff and bleed. A terrified glitch ripples across his chest. He was trapped in this dark place, enable to move. His stomach nearly flips and doubles over, dry retching. Jet bites his lip and almost cries, this place alone crushed his spirit. When the door suddenly opens and floods the room with light Jet flinches and shuts his eyes.

"Hoo hooo~ Already you're bleeding. I didn't even do anything. Heh heh."

After his eyes adjust Jet looks up at his captor, he tilts his head in confusion. But his attention is drawn to the walls, distorted and sad creatures line the walls, causing a shiver run down his spine.

-Fungeon?-

"Pay attention, glitch!"

Jet's head snaps back to his warden, a wave of dizziness washes over him and his legs buckle a little before he recovers. King fancy shoes closes the door and flicks on a light, "You may not recognize me in this form, so-"

Ripples of red glitches roll over the fancy king till horror crushes Jet's heart, -Turbo...no.-

"Hello glitch, ya miss me~?"

Jet jumps back and struggles against his chains even more, blood dripping from the cuffs. Turbo chides and strides to Jet, "Now now, stop that before I hurt you."

Jet freezes in terror, no this isn't Turbo, Turbo would never harm him like this. But the eerie face before is truly his, Jet cowers before him. Turbo chuckles darkly and grabs a fist full of Jet's raven locks forcing Jet to look at him.

"Mmmm~ You so cute right now, but first let's get rid of this annoying hair."

Jet's eyes widen as Turbo pulls out a peppermint knife and tightens his grip on his hair.

"Now hold still I'd hate to hurt this face too early~"

Jet almost threw up, this is Turbo but he's corrupted and twisted by whatever viruses and malware he picked up in Road Blasters. He has no sympathy for him but the code the two share is still working. Realizing the torture and pain he's about to endure his skin drains of color till it matches the white of Turbo's suit. The older racer laughs darkly, "What are you thinking about, the 'fun' we're gonna have?"

That voice wasn't Turbo's, it was distorted and static-y, the virus was planning something but he couldn't summon the focus to think of what. A sharp tug reminds him of his position, Turbo presses his knife against his taunt locks. The knife slashes through it like butter, Turbo lets go and moves on till almost all Jet's hair lays before him.

"There we go! Now I'll be able to see your face no matter what. Oops I cut you, oh well"

Jet trembles and turns away, the sickly warm liquid sliding down his face. Turbo removes his gloves and collects the blood dripping from Jet's chin. He licks his fingers, "You even taste like blueberries, how delightful, here try."

Jet tries to jerk his head away but a sharp blow to his stomach forces him to double over and give a silent scream. Turbo grins and presses his fingers pass his lips, making Jet taste his own blood. That was the last straw, Jet's stomach flips and he vomits, Turbo moves back.

"Gross, I didn't think you'd lose it this quickly. Pathetic."

His eyes twitch and his eye colors inverts. Jet stares in horror as a terror instilling grin appears on the viruses face. He wasn't going to have any relief during the next few hours. His knees give out and he falls before Turbo.

"You want to know what I'll do to you?"

He moves forward and tilts Jet's head back with the remaining hair. He pulls down Drift's scarf and drags his tongue up Jet's throat. He grins as it causes Jet to gasp in a mix of fear and confused pleasure.

"I'm going to break you. I'll start with humiliating you, then ruining your soft grey skin and finally-"

He leans forward and bites Jet's ear harshly, "I'll make you never want another ever again. You'll look at every sprite in terror, never being able to trust anyone ever. again. So let's give you a limited voice file."

Inky black code comes from his finger tips and forces pass Jet's teeth making him swallow the corrupted code. A broken cry of fear comes from Jet, surprise gasping follows. Turbo takes a step back, "Prefect! It works!"

Jet whimpers and trembled before the terrifying virus, feeling his heart sink almost to his feet. Turbo reaches forward and pulls off Drift's scarf, leaving Jet's soft throat completely exposed. Jet tries to stop him by biting into the scarf but Turbo slams his fist into the side of his face. Jet cries out and drops the scarf, he glares up at the virus.

"Don't press your luck, glitch."

The dark seething anger choking the air in the room suck the defiance right from Jet. He cowers away and wails in terror as Turbo lifts the knife to the scarf. A pausing glitch rolls over Turbo's face and he drops the scarf and steps towards Jet. Fear grips the small racer as Turbo stands before him.

"I call the shots, glitch, not-"

He draws the blade across Jet's face, cutting his cheek.

"-you."

He grips the zipper on Jet's jumpsuit and pulls it half way down his chest. Unbound fear shudders through Jet as the clicking of zipper teeth separate. He whimpers and a tear finally slips down his face, getting into his cut. Turbo grins and cuts his shirt off his frame, throwing the shredded fabric aside.

"Now, hmm. Aha!"

He goes behind Jet, searching for-

"There it is!"

Heavy cold metal wraps around Jet's neck so he can barely move his head now. Turbo comes back and inspects his prize. Satisfied at Jet's position he pushes the jumpsuit down his arms, feeling the smooth skin normally hidden. Jet blushes softly and turns away as much as he can.

"Now now, no need for that."

Turbo places a hand on Jet's chest, opening his Void. Jet squeaks and struggles against his chains but stops as the heavy collar chokes him. Turbo grins, "Let's see, where is your gender code?"

Jet screams in protest, swinging a leg into Turbo's stomach sending him back three feet. Stunned Turbo snarls at him, "Hoo hooo~ You want to play, very well."

Jet shudders and yanks on the chains, blood soaking his sleeves. Turbo goes up to him and slams his boot into Jet's soft abdomen, making sure to miss any bones that would soften the blow. Jet cries out and coughs up mouthfuls of blood. Turbo uncooked the chains and pushes him back against the wall. He traps Jet's arms above his head.

"I will win, little bitch."

The bruised ex-racer gives a pleading whine, Turbo slaps him and presses the collar against his throat. Jet gasps hoarsely and pulls at the chains desperately, his pupils filling to a grey. Turbo lets go, "No needing you to die on me, yet."

Jet's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, -He's going to...kill me? No! Turbo this isn't you!-

The virus chuckles darkly and reopens Jet's Void, scrolling through the lines until he finds the gender code. He grabs it and pulls the code out, tinkering with the binary. Jet shudders as his avatar becomes a her, tears streaming down her face. Turbo places the code back inside Jet with a smirk.

"Pity this isn't your actual body, mm~"

He grabs Jet's breasts, grinning like a madman.

"So cute."

Jet screams as Turbo abuses the newly formed flesh, her face beet red. Turbo bites down on one of them, Jet's body arches in pain. She can't get the scream out fast enough because he bites harder, breaking the skin. He chuckles the blood and nuzzles into Jet's smooth stomach kissing the sickly bruise forming there. A weak whimper escapes Jet's lips as Turbo stands up and forcefully kisses her. Terrified of being hit or choked Jet kisses back, her reward is a bitten lip. Turbo continues to unzip her jumpsuit til it's completely unzipped. He runs his fingers over Jet's hips up to her collared neck. She shudders at thought of what Turbo had in mind for her. Lust comes off Turbo like an aura, he nibbled and bites at the skin above Jet's boxers.

-STOP IT STOP IT! TURBO PLEASE!-

As if he heard Jet's horrified thoughts he stands up. Jet did not foresee what was about to happen, Turbo unzips his own jumpsuit with a smirk. Jet wails and closes her legs, no he couldn't..no! The smirk made by the crazed virus causes Jet's heart to nearly stop. This isn't her Turbo, this is a virus in Turbo's skin. She jumps as Turbo slides a hand down her stomach and tugs at her waistband, "I wonder."

Jet tries to look away, but the collar forces her to look at Turbo as he violates her. The hand slips past the band, she screams and crosses her legs trying to keep him out.

"Tch, you think I don't remember your 'sport's, haha you are pathetic."

Turbo's other hand brushes against the small of her back and rubs a 'spot'. Jet gasps softly and whimpers as her body works against her. Turbo leans in and games at her already bruised ear, "I can play you like a fucking game. Heh heh."

Shivering Jet chokes a cry as his hand slips lower, she's crying hard at this point. A soft cooing comes from Turbo, he lets go of her ear and whispers, "You know I love you right~?"

Fear and despair drown Jet, the virus was trying to confuse her. Sadly it's working on her, but she wails and shudders. Turbo begins to play with her, she screams. He sinks his teeth into her shoulder and laps up the blood that spills out. Only a few minutes pass and Turbo just pulls away. He smears the blood collecting in the hollow of Jet's collarbone on Jet's face, painting a smile.

"No more crying..."

The weakened sprite whimpers and shudders. She just stares at Turbo, her eyes a dull dark grey.

"Good! Your life is slipping away~ Now for the second part!"

He steps up to Jet with a grin and opens her code, changing her back to a him. Jet shudders violently at the uncomfortable situation he was left in. A fist to his face breaks his feeble thoughts. Turbo slams him against the wall and rips the collar from his neck, "Oooh~ such pretty bruises~"

He bites harshly at Jet's neck, teeth tearing at the flesh while he claws up Jet's back. Soft hoarse whimpers escape past Jet's bloody lips, and struggles to move even a little to ease the pain. Turbo snarls and snaps his teeth on the abused flesh, electing a scream from the trapped racer. He presses hard against his back and slowly drags his nails down, purring as he feels blood flow freely from the new wounds. Turbo moves his mouth down, biting and clawing at any an all skin in its way. With one last bite to the soft skin on Jet's thin hips, Turbo takes a little step back. He relishes the look of intense pain on Jet's face. He unmatched the cuffs and kicks out Jet's legs, making him fall. Before Jet could recover Turbo pins him down and presses hard against the top of Jet's left shoulder blade. A glitch rips through Jet, who screams in pain no longer able to hold down his cries.

"Now you're glitchless."

He stands up an rips off Jet's blood stained jumpsuit, leaving the smaller racer to curl up on himself. A violent kick to his legs caused Jet to tense up and scream. Turbo laughs and ties Jet's arms behind his back with his scarf.

"Such beautiful blood, flowing free~"

Turbo draws his tongue up one of Jet's wounds, the racer tenses up and screams it hurt so much. Leaving bloodied kisses trailing up to the base of Jet's neck, Turbo brushes the remaining hair aside and bites down, hard. Blood wells up quickly into Turbo's mouth and soaks the matted locks of hair Jet had left. The virus pumps a faulty vision code straight into Jet like a venom. Soon many other sprites, all angry and lustful appear in Jet's eyes. He looks at Turbo, hyperventilating fearfully, all he gets is a creepy grin. All Jet remembers before blue screening is Turbo playing with his waistband.

-{+}-

Jet wakes up in GCS, Felix looking worriedly at him, "Are you ok?"

Jet shakes his head sadly, he was confused and so very lost. The older sprite places a hand on Jet's shoulder, who flinches, "Come on, let's get up to the apartments, you can sleep in the spare room."

Jet nods sheepishly and stands, legs weak. As Felix leads Jet towards Fix-it-Felix Jr. Jet looks back over GCS, his face glitches to a huge creepy grin eyes turning white. No one could stop the nightmare the virus was about to unleash.

-{+}-

This never happens in the story, I was depressed last night and didn't want to destroy The Misadventures of four Teenagers. so yea...


	2. Author's Note

Ok, is was going to simply be a vent fic and that was it. But nah, this'll be where non-story drabbles aka "parts that don't make into The Misadventures of four Teenagers"

Being the author i can't tell what I'm missing or what's confusing my readers. Please feel free to PM, send a review with a drabble request/question, or even go to my Tumblr Ask-Misadventuring-Teens to go and talk to the boys, they love the company. They're pretty laid back, so ask them whatever.

Thankyou and enjoy.


	3. Jet's scar

It was a long week, a very busy week surprisingly. They had at least three dozen players a day, Jet stretches as someone calls arcade closed. Turbo walks up to and says softly, "Want to go to Tapper's?"

Jet tenses up and looks at, "I-Is Drift and Sh-ift going too?"

As if on cue the twins come over, Shift pushes Turbo away and growls at him. Drift touches Jet's shoulder and nods, he helps Jet out of his kart and takes him to rooms behind the stands. He instructs Jet to clean up as he figures out whether to get Jet an outfit or simply stay in his jumpsuit. Jet nods and steps into the bathroom, a foreboding shudder runs up his spine as he undresses and gets into the shower. Fear wells up in his throat like bile, Turbo wouldn't try anything tonight, right? Jet presses his forehead against the cold tile, he didn't want to wake up with him again. Sighing and muscling up his will he cleans up in silence, his tired mind wandering back to that night.

-{+}-

It was like any night, go to Tapper's to ease the stress and enjoy themselves. Jet sat next to Turbo, light innocence in his eyes as they put in their order. Tapper slides down two root beers for twins, a maple milkshake for Jet and a root beer float for Turbo. Shift was chatting up some blonde while Drift sipped his root beer, irritation showing clearly from his twitching eyebrow. Jet meekly sipped his milkshake, enjoying the mind-numbing sweetness when the clink of a glass catches his attention. Looking up he sees Turbo offering his drink, Jet swallows, "You know I don't drink…"

Turbo just shrugs and baits him on till Jet finally gives in and drinks about half just to shut him up. Almost immediately he felt the effects of the drink, he was a lightweight if you ever saw one. He groans and nuzzles up against Turbo, his girlfriend code starting to take control in his impaired state. Drift looks over with a raised eyebrow, Turbo just waves him off and wraps an arm around Jet's shoulder. He managed to get Jet to drink one more before the young racer blacked out.

When Jet woke up, everything hurt; his head, his stomach and his lower back. He groans and rolls onto his side, coming face to face with Turbo. He jumps back with a squeak, falling off the bed. He sucks in a deep breath from the pain and nausea, he lays there till his stomach settles. Timidly he stands, flinching in pain, and takes in his situation; he was naked as was Turbo. Horror engulfs Jet and he scrambles to the bathroom since his nausea won and he empties his stomach. Jet chokes out a cry, tears flowing freely; he didn't want this. Unable to move he lays his head on the toilet cover and cries. He never wanted to give into his girlfriend code, it was disgusting and he hated it, but now…what was going to happen now? He couldn't tell anyone, not even Drift; he sobs wishing it was a sick joke but the pain and smell of sex told him otherwise. When he finally regained the ability to move, he gathers his clothes and leaves as quickly as he could. Maybe he could just…forget?

-{+}-

Jet cries hollowly and crouches in the shower, his first and he didn't even know what happened. He could still feel the pain, as if it was embedded in his very code; reminding him of who took him. A knock shocks Jet back to reality, he swallows and clears his throat, "I'll be out soon Drift, just…give me second…"

A single knock was heard and retreating footsteps. Jet shudders again and stands, watching the water travel down his skin, the only comfort he had. Shaking his dark thoughts he shuts off the water and dries himself off. Drift had picked a clean jumpsuit for him to wear, he wasn't going to try and figure out a outfit. Jet smiles and gets dressed, letting Drift comb his fluffy hair.

"Thanks big brother…"

A soft hug from behind calms his worry, Drift loved him so much. One would like that they were together but Drift never wants to date, at all, he'd rather be your friend. He turns hugs back, a soft purr coming from Jet's throat. He looks up and Drift asks if they should head out. He nods and lets go, running a hand through his hair and sighing, "Let's go."

Turbo and Shift were waiting for them at the gate, they were glaring daggers at each other. Jet runs ahead and gets there first, "Come on Dri-"

A glitch rolls through Jet due to his excitement. The look of horror appeared on Drift's face, Shift yells at Jet but he couldn't hear it. All he heard was the glitchfield coming at him. A flash of blue and intense pain was all Jet knew and collapses, faces leaning over him.

"Move you idiots! Jet? Je-t….y-ou…o..k…J….!"

-h…h…e..el..p….-

-{+}-

A soft hum greets his weary ears when Jet finally comes to, he cracks open an eye and groans at the blue glow. He feels someone touching him, he tries to move but he can't.

-N-No stop it!-

A gentle hand on his cheek makes him opens his eyes, it's Turbo. He gasps and whimpers in fear, Turbo shushes him. The older racer soothes the younger by petting his hair, and rubbing the sensitive scalp. Jet shivers and blushes, pain creeps in and he looks down. From his left collarbone down to his right side is almost completely ripped apart, his arm is barely attached by mere strands of code. Turbo continues calming Jet till the boy takes in his surroundings more. Turbo's suit was covered in blood, and in his free hand was strands of Jet's coding.

"Easy Blue, I got ya'….you're ok now."

Jet swallows and whispers, "H-How?"

Turbo floats up and grasps some more code, "When the field closed on you I pushed you back into the game so you wouldn't die. But…it was obvious that you weren't recovering so I brought you….here…where I can fix you."

Jet coughs and groans, gasps in pain as Turbo threads his code together, "Y-you brou-"

Turbo places his finger on Jet's lip, "Yes, I realized that I have been cruel to you….but…I can't lose you…"

Jet just manages a smile and lets his head fall back, he endured the pain of having his code switched back together. It took three hours of pain-staking work but true enough Turbo fixes Jet, a nasty scar remains but Jet doesn't seem to mind. Turbo leads him back to the opening of the code vault and carries him to his room, laying him down gingerly.

"Now you stay put, I need to go clean up."

Jet lets his head falls against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling, will Turbo truly change….or is he following him blindly?


	4. The pact

To further explain Shift and Turbo's relationship. They really are friends, that'll appear in the story, it's just the Turbo ego got in the way...a lot.

-{+}-

Turbo looks up from his mug, the attention he was receiving was nice but he wished ALL of them got the same praise. He glances at his 1st place trophy with slight pride, but the 2nd place medal around his neck tells him not to be too cocky. Sighing he looks up at the twins, Shift also had a first place along with bronze, Drift had all silver. Shift was currently chatting up some NPC from some game Turbo didn't recognize. Drift was steadily watching Turbo, sipping from his own mug.

"Hey, Shift. Leave your interest for a second and turn this way."

Said twin looks and then murmurs something in the NPC's ear, she blushes and scurries off. He turns and growls frustratedly, "What Turbo?"

Turbo nervously sips his root beer to steel his nerves, "Well…I want to make a pact with you two, here and now."

A question mark appears above his head, Shift nods and says, "Yea, what the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying that…well all this-"

He touches the trophy, remembering the thrill he got receiving it.

"-will go to my head…I know it will. So I want to make pact, me and you, Shift. That when I become an egotistical bastard…I want you knock me off my pride. With whatever force is needed."

The Twins look at each other in shock, Shift leans in, "Turbo, th-that's crazy! You're the main character! Why-"

Turbo holds up his hand, "I've thought about it all day. I realized you guys wouldn't be very keen on this…but the thing is, I don't want to become that ego-ridden imp…but I will. I just want to make sure someone keeps me in check."

"So you're giving me permission to beat the livin' hell outta you?"

Turbo shrugs and nods, holding out his arm, mug in hand. Shift looks at Drift who just shrugs before linking arms and drinking, sealing the deal. Turbo wipes away the froth of root beer from his lips and looks at Drift, "And I want you not to break up our fights unless absolutely necessary."

Drift's normally stoic eyes widen a little, but links arms without hesitation. One glup and they pull away, Turbo breathes in relief before saying.

"No one must know of this, not anyone outside our game- hell not even the NPC's….and if-IF Mr. Litwik updates our game, not even them. This is between the three of us."

The sound of mugs clashing answered Turbo's final words.

-{+}-

"Stop Drift! They're fighting again!"

Jet flails in his big brother's arms, trying to break free to break up another fight between Turbo and Shift. Drift doesn't let go, just continues to walk towards the gate for GCS. He frowns, he hated not being allowed to tell Jet reason they never interfere. But he knew it kept all of them safe, well safer, than letting Turbo go unpunished. Drift rubs the struggling racer's head to calm him down at he boards their train.

-Maybe one day he'll tell you….just be patient-


	5. Virus Turbo

What started off as a lovely morning quickly turned horrendous the moment Jet left the safety of castle grounds. He had gone out to explore the surrounding areas of Sugar Rush, to find a natural race track. Unfortunately he did not realize that he was being followed. For every step he took away from the castle the creature came closer and closer to his prey. The sound of grinding and the sickly black fluid landing on his shoulder was Jet's only warning.

**"Run little rodent…****_RUN!"_**

Jet didn't have to be told twice, glitch jumping fifty feet forward he takes off at a run. VT growls softly and flicks his tails, waiting mere moments before chasing the tiny racer. Jet slips and slides between trees and bushes, even glitching over a taffy swamp to try and escape the ravenous virus. His idea may have worked with VT was smaller, the viral cy-brid simply crashed through the candy scenery. The taffy didn't even hold him back, just made him angrier, the corruption of the Turbo skin spreads even more.

**"T̴͆̾̓̋̉̇hͪ̐͒ͨ̚e͂̅͆ͧͯ̈̑ͨ͜͢r̈̔͛̚̕e͊̂ͥ̈́̔̐̍̿͒'ͥ̔͊͛͏̴̴sͮͧ͗ͩ͟ ̌ͯͭ̀̑n̎̉̓͞o̡͆ͮͩ̂ͣ͏ ̊ͭw̢͊̿ͨ̆͐ͯ͜h̨̔ͪ̽ē̿r̢͛̒ͯͫͧ̀ͣ̈́eͥ̒́́̕ ̾͒̾͘͘tͭͥͮ̀͘o͑͐̌ͩ̊͊̄̍͡ ̅̑ͦ̂̿ͦ̔͢͝f̅̍ͦ̕i̓ͫ̋́n͗̅͐͜͞d͊ͨ̀͛̏ ͒f̍̈̽̀̚͡ŗͦͨ͆̊͝o̓̽̑̓̄̒ͬ͆̀͡m̊͒̽ͬ̾̕ ͩ̋̔́͂͊̀̕mͯ̾̇ͯͩeͨͭ̋́̚͠ ̧̒͂ͤ̆̓m̂̊̑ͩ̎y̷̓̍̎̄͟͏ ̿̿ͧ͆Sͭ̈ͮ̑̎̏̈́ͤ̉N͗̀͟͠Á͗ͦͯ͞C̽ͧ̑̎͛ͩͣͮ̈́͏̡͢Kͥ̽̈́ͨ͐̿ͥ҉̢!ͤͬͫͣ͟ ̈̃̽ͭ͆͟Ȉ͌ͪ͗̄̉ͪ̏͟ ̢̔w̸̆̌͐̽̔͂̕͠iͦ̌͂lͯ͆͒̍ͪ̅͡l̔͛̀ ́ͫ́͆̅͘k̽̔͒̒̊͗͠i̶ͦͦ̋̆̏͗ͣ̉̓lͤ͋͑͏̸̡l͋̂ͬ҉ ͆̄ͪͭ͒̏ͧ͗̚͞ȳ̄ͦ͆͌oͫ̿͝u̶ͧͪ̄"**

Upon hearing the glitched corrupted voice, fear welled up deep in Jet. He couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face as he ran, hoping to find something containing nuts. The virus seemed to have picked up original Turbo's allergies, so that was something against the terrifying creature.

"̶̯͇͕̹̻ͭ̏͌ͩ̉̾ͦͬͧ̈̐ͪ̑ͯ͝͠͠F̨̧̧̓͗ͯ̒̏̉͐̈̾̋ͨ͘͏̘͈̪͈̩͚̟̞̼͉̣͓͉̰̟̮̹̹O̵͑ͦ̓ͯ̅ͥ͌҉̹̟̹̝͍̥̺͈͚͎̟̼͢U͋̽͒͛̇̔͆͐ͦ̓͗́͛ͧ̄ͯ̚҉̩̰̪̞͙͕̯͕̯̟̠̳̱̰N̢̛̠͇̱̦͕̦̤̭̲̥̮̙̞̾́͑̈́̒́̕͝D̴̟̟̟̖͔̹̖̲̩̬̼̥͐̆̊͑͐́͌̔̽ͭ̏̾ͮͧͧͬ̀͝ ̷̡͍̺͚͔̺̗̗̦̘̭̙̤͈̲̔̃̽ͬ̿ͯ͌̾̊ͧ̿ͧ̃̌Ỵ̴̞̙̗̼͔̲̤̹̹̞̮̠̼͖̿̏͗ͭ̓̅͌̀ͪ̊̕͢ͅƠ̢̞̤̪̱̹͕̗͕̘̦̝͔̝̝̤͇͉̈́̓ͤ͒̊̾̏ͨͩ͆̄̓̚͢͡Uͩͣ̅̉̀ͦͯ̍ͩͨͫ̒ͨ͐̿͒̃ͤ́͏̸͚͚̟̩̻̗͝ͅ ̛͉̪̝̝͚̻̻̣̬̟͙͈̽̈́̏ͥ͊̌̒ͪ̓͊̚͜͜͢ͅR̭͍̲͓̝̓̿̆ͫͭ͛ͩͧͩͤ̑ͤ͗̑͒͢͠Ȁ̸̶̮̠̫̹̱̖͚̪̝̰͕̉̇͒̅͗̾̉ͧͩ͂͌ͥ͋ͯ̾T̛̛̗̯̩̙̖͙̮͙̜̰̻̼̪̥̭̪́̒͋͆͗̀̄ͦͬ̈́ͅ!̡͇͚̻̬̰͍͇̤̮̞̻̤̀ͪ̓̈̒̓̄ͯ́͋ͮͥ̍͋͟ͅ"̴̢͖̯͍̩̰̰̲͍̝͍̙̣̟͎̇ͤ̓̃

Huge claws swung at Jet's face, the boy barely dodged being decapitated, but a claw slashed across his face. Soon blood begins to drip into Jet's eyes, blinding him. To scared to just stay still, Jet glitch jumps as far as he can. Landing in the middle of a peanut brittle crater. He could hear VT's cries of anger at losing another chance to consume him. Soon the buzzing trailed off, relief was short; Jet had no idea where he was or how to get home.

"I-is a-anyone out there?"

He knew there was a slim chance of anyone being out this far, but he had to try. He unzips his jumpsuit and tears off a strip of his shirt to try and stop the bleeding, but the adrenaline wouldn't slow the flow. Jet knew he needed help and fast.

"H-help?"

Shaking from adrenaline crash, Jet sits up and feels for a dip in the brittle, hoping it'll lend some protection as he tries to heal his wounds and calms down. Finding a proper hole Jet carefully maneuvers inside and opens his code. Thankfully due times of abuse in the past, Jet knew where his 'Fix-it' code was. One, two, three scrolls to the left and second one to the right. Instantly his fingertips glow gold, he runs them over the cuts on his face and his eyes. Closing his code and deactivating the Fix-it Jet lays back and cleans the dried blood from his face. VT had cut his bangs off, small price considering what_could _have happened. Still shaky Jet peeks out of his hole, hoping to see something that pointed him in the right direction. Nothing but sky, a nervous almost hysterical laugh escapes his lips. Stress glitches begin popping across his torso and every unknown sound added to his stress.

"M-maybe if I-I go up…."

Carefully Jet climbs to the top of the crater, disappointment shows; he couldn't tell where he was at all. Fear and desperation lead Jet to pace, talking to himself. With each step his glitching gets worse, till he's a garbled glitched out mess. Something inside clicks and his avatar is consumed in a whirl of pixels. When the pixels subside, Drift is standing in for the stressed racer. He looks t his hand and looks around, this was going to be fun. Remembering the threat of VT Drift yanks a spear of brittle free and marches into the forest. Even though Jet thought he was lost Drift knew how to get home, and that kept him going.

-{+}-

Soon Drift marched out of the forest and onto a track, he didn't recognize the place so sat down to map out Sugar Rush from Jet memory log. He perked up at every noise, glaring around tightening his grip on his spear. That bug would have another thing coming if it thought Drift would be as easy as Jet was. He grimaced and went back to mapping out Sugar Rush in his head.

-{+}-

An hour passes before the twin moves, slow and stiff due to being crouched in the same position for so long. Drift sighs and scratches the fluffy hair underneath his helmet, Jet didn't get too lost thankfully. With a quick glance to get his bearings the red head sets out, peanut brittle spear slung over his shoulders. It's dark by the time returns but he doesn't approach the castle yet. Focusing, Drift hands over control to Jet, returning to his place within Jet's code. His avatar flashes and turns back into the tiny 16 year old's skin. Jet feels his chest and face, tears welling; Drift had taken care of him even as code. It takes Jet minutes to get to the wing of the castle Vanellope set aside for him and Turbo. As soon as he enters the main room he hears panicked foot steps.

"Jet? Jet is that you?"

"Yes Turbo...don't touch me...I-I fell into peanut brittle..."

Turbo frowns but listens, he frets over Jet, asking questions. The younger racer trudges solemnly to his room. JB nuzzles against his leg, chirping sadly. Jet pets the bug and puts him outside the room. Turbo closes the door, "Are you ok?"

"Drift saved me...he brought me home...I-I couldn't thank him..."

Turbo winces and hesitantly comes up to him.

"I'm sure he knows how thankful you are..."

Jet turns his head, not looking at him, "Y-You think so...?"

Turbo nods and says softly, "You're not going to mope around. You need a shower, now come on."

The raven groans as he is herded towards the bathroom, even giving Turbo a growl.

"Get out."

He laughs softly, "Fat chance boy. I don't think leaving you alone right now is a good idea. So come on, strip."

Jet blushes at his straightforward way of thinking. However threatening to touch him with oil covered hands makes Turbo promise not to stare.

-{+}-

Freshly showered and laying down on the bed, Jet can't help but think he's making Turbo feel bad. Turbo's here and alive, Drift is still code. Turbo is trying his hardest to have Jet be comfortable around him, Drift is code. Turbo even helped from a glitch out, even though it ripped at his code. The original never did that, it was always Drift. He whines softly, Jet realizes that he's treating Turbo like he's the original.

"Hey Jet! I'm back with drinks."

Jet sits up, Turbo went to Tapper´s? Coming into the main room he spies said drinks; blueberry malt for JB, maple milkshake for himself and a root beer float for Turbo.

"I thought you'd like something to unwind with...this is ok?"

Jet takes his drink and smiles, "Thank you Turbo, this is what i needed."

A smile graces Turbo face, "Hey want to watch a movie?"

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and talking. For the first time they just, talked. Jet fell asleep leaning on Turbo's shoulder, the older racer smiles and kisses his forehead, "Good night love..."


	6. Piston regains his voice

This is a drabble of Shift and his love interest, Piston. It's cute and fluffy...there will be smut of these two at some point. Piston belongs to kingcandydoll on Tumblr.

* * *

Shift blushes softly and glances at the words. He swallows and says, "I'm afraid I'll hurt you….and you'll go away…."

He begins to shake, he's not use to such affection then again his past wasn't made of tender loving relationships. Sighing he hides his face once more, "I-I'm sorry…"

Piston blushed and bit his lip, he wanted to show Shift, that even if he did hurt him, he wouldn't go away. He thought about it then looked Shift right in the eyes then kissed him firmly on the lips. Shift's eyes widen tremendously before hazing over a little. He kisses back shyly at first, placing a hand on the side of his neck. He breaks it, shivering and presses his forehead against Piston's. He didn't know whether to cry happily, try a smile or faint. All that he can manage is a tired purr that comes from his throat.

"Y-you…"

He couldn't even grapple with the right words to say. 'I promise, I wont leave' Piston wrote in the ground as he nuzzled him. He held his hands in his own, 'and I mean that' he wrote as he blushed deeply, biting his lip as he looked into Shift's eyes. Shift reads the words three times just to make sure his mind wasn't playing games with him. Tears well up and he can't help but give a shaky smile. Timidly he holds Piston's hands in return as he let's the tears fall.

"You are too kind to me…"

He tries to laugh but his tight throat stops it, he lowers his head so his bangs hide his face. Piston leans in and cups his cheek, tilting Shift's face back up. The teen blushes softly and bites his lip, "W-would you like to...um...see the others?"

Piston could tell Shift wanted to be somewhere where he was comfortable, so he nods. Shift perks up a little and smiles, he glances at his guitar and sighs. Piston stands up and offers the younger his hand, Shift gingerly takes it and is pulled to his feet. He squeaks in panic as he sways but Piston steadies him, "th-thanks...I must still be rather..weak.."

Piston just shrugs, he didn't care he was just glad Shift didn't fall on his face. He picks up Shift's guitar and hands to him, Shift slings it over his shoulder. He then grabs the broken chalkboard and sighs, he points towards the castle.

"Sure, let's go."

The two traverse up the hill in a comfortable silence, Shift sometimes glancing to see if Piston really wanted to go through with his idea. But the other was smiling, in fact he seemed very content, when he looks over Shift blushes when he's caught staring. He pulls his helmet down a little and marches embarrassedly up to the castle. Instead of taking Piston to the front doors the two turn down a hidden flight of stairs. When he feels a hand on his shoulder the teen turns his head, he sees worry in Piston's eyes.

"This leads into the garage, we can go to the wing without running into anyone."

The other twin frowns a little but nods, he follows Shift through the door and into a black room. Neither could see past the column of light Fed in through the open door. Shift blinks and his eyes glow softly, "Gimme a second, the switch is around here somewhere..."

Piston watches Shift get engulfed by the darkness, he suppresses a shiver. Two yellow orbs appear every now and then before an excited 'ah-hah!' is heard. Shift flicks on the switch and grunts as his eyes lose their luminescence. Piston closes the door and takes in the room; karts line the large area. All different karts but there are four that look like TurboTime karts. He looks at Shift, pointing at them. The racer glances over, "Oh! Those, they were there when Jet came here the first time...we don't know who made them. It's kinda creepy because Turbo's kart is a design he made himself...only the four of us knew of it. The blueprints were lost when the game was unplugged so we don't know...but yea, these are our karts. Jet reprogrammed them to have the same stats our TurboTime karts...he has to do a custom for mine. I-I am afraid to race, I'll drive, gladly..but to race?"

He frowns as he runs a hand over the sugar crusted wheel well. He shivers a little and whispers, "I am afraid of non-kill crashes...I have so many problems now because of them..."

Piston looks at Shift, he could see the longing the other had to race be matched by the fear of crashing. He walks over to him and squeezes his shoulder, hoping to reassure him. Blinking back into reality the younger looks over, "thanks..."

The two stay like that still Shift can regain what little sanity he had left, he draws the tarp over the kart and sighs. He leads Piston to the steps and flicks the light off. As the two near the door that would take them to the main room of the Teens wing they hear a cry of terror. Startled Shift cautiously opens the door, immediately pushing Piston against the wall beside him as Turbo sprints out the room screaming, "I HATE YOU IDIOTS!"

Shift peeks in, Drift was grinning maniacally with Jet in his lap. The youngest Teen was laughing so hard no sound came from him, clutching his sides in pain from laughing. Shift purses his lips and lets Piston go in, "What did you two do to Turbs?"

Drift grins and gestures to the bouncing bug holding KCD. Shift deadpans, "Seriously? You two should know better!"

JB chitters and carries KCD away, chirping as if talking to the doll. Shift gives a tired sigh and turns his attention to Jet; who finally stopped laughing.

"Hey,um can you help out Piston? His chalkboard broke and it needs fixed...please?"

The boy stands up and walks over, Piston is hesitant to hand off his board because he didn't erase the words on them. Shift looks over and whispers, "Jet can't read...it's ok."

Jet looks at the board curiously, "That's right, you lost your voice...Hey Piston, I can do more than just fix your chalkboard...that is if it's ok with you...I can see if I can bring your voice back."

Piston blinked and tilted his head, how could someone do that? He looked confused but just nodded. Jet purrs and takes his hands, "Great! Come with me, you're not coded into the game so we have to go to the code vault."

Piston blinks and gives a panicked face, Shift touches his shoulder, "Jet knows what he's doing...you just have to trust him."

He turns to go put his guitar away, "I'll meet you two at the vault."

Jet continues to smile, tugging the twin back towards the door, "Come on! We can beat him there!"

Reluctantly Piston follows the young racer to the throne room. He stays behind Jet as the boy marches up to the throne and passes it, "Through here."

The candied game texture gives way to a mechanical hallway, the pair walk down and turn left. Shift looks up and grins, "Howdy."

Both jump, how the hell? Nevermind. Jet brushes past him with a huff and puts in his unique passcode. He steps through the door and turns, "Lifelines are right in there."

He points to a cabinet, Shift kneels down and opens it, he hisses as he started to feel the pain in his injured hand. Piston frowns as he stands up with two lifelines, he blushes as Shift ties it around his waist, "just stay close to him, you'll be fine.."

Shift couldn't help but kiss Piston's cheek before tying his own lifeline around his waist. The older twin blushes, he follows Shift as he steps into the vault, he gasps at the feeling of weightlessness in the vault.

"Hey lovebirds! Over here!"

Jet was standing before the respawn code bay, the two twins scramble to reach him.

"Easy for you, you're able to move through code!"

"Quit complaining Shift and let me see your hand."

Grumbling Shift does so, lifting his mangled hand out to the smaller. Jet sets his hands on either side of Shift's hand and code flows from his fingertips. Shift's hand is swallowed up by the code and with a quick gold flash his hand is fixed. He flexes it and grins, "Thanks Blue."

Jet turns his attention to Piston, sinking to his level. Gently he unzips the collar of his jumpsuit, "Hmmm...this may be a little more difficult then I first thought...nevertheless it shouldn't take too much time."

That frightened Piston and the look of calm determination on Jet relaxes him. He nods a little and jumps as Jet's fingers trail across his throat, "I can't fix scars...the code has a hard time resetting to the original avatar...hmm."

He lets his fingers trail and lightly taps his chest, opening Piston's code. Jet places both hands over the opening and pulls the code out so it's easier to work with. The only feeling Piston has is a sudden calm, Shift places a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, he lifts a hand up and overlaps Shift's. Jet begins to scroll through his code, quickly finding the damaged voice file, he grins and draws the damaged code out. The respawn reacts and pumps loose blank code to the young racer, he smiles and begins to thread it through the damage. The blank code settles in easily and replaces the damage. Jet goes through each line with care making sure he didn't miss anything. He returns the voice file into Piston's code bay and scrolls to his internal texture, he fixes the inside of his patient's throat. Piston shivers as he feels his vocals repair themselves. He glances back at Shift, who was watching Jet nervously. The boy smiles and places Piston's code back and closes it, "It'll take some time before your vocal chords will strengthen, till then speak in short bursts, you'll still need this."

He lifts his hand and Piston's chalkboard appears in his hand, good as new. He returns it to the twin, "Don't speak more than a few sentences, it'll strain the vocals. But go on, try it."

Piston turns towards Shift, "h-hello Shift."

The Teen blushes hard at the sound of Piston's voice, he touches his cheek and hugs him. Jet walks over to the vault door and pulls the two back, "Come on, you two can't stay in here all night."

As the twins leave the vault they help each other out of their lifelines while Jet closed the vault. Shift looks at Piston and rubs his arm shyly, "C-can...you stay for the night..p-please?"

Piston nods after a moment of thought, Jet just marches past, "Come on love doves, time for bed."

They follow him back to the wing, Drift was just about to go to his room. Upon seeing the three he waves. He points to Jet, a red 'T' appears over his head as he then points to the door to Jet's room.

"Geez, I think J-Bug and KCD stole his room again. Welp, good night guys."

He walks to his room and slips inside. Drift bids the two good night and closes his door. Shift rubs his neck shyly, "We can crash here or m-my room..."

Piston thinks a little before saying softly, "y-our room."

Shift obliges and takes Piston to his room, thankfully Jet had fixed the place after Drift kicked him out earlier. He closes the door and smiles timidly, "It's not much yet but..it's my inner home."

Piston looks around; the walls were a soft blue with waves painted on with small orange koi fish. Mental note, Shift likes fish. The floor was chocolate tile with a rug over most of it. What surprised Piston the most was Shift's bed, it was a bed not some cake. He looks at Shift confused.

"Jet is really good at reprogramming.."

He blinks and nods dumbly as he climbs into it, immediately falling in love with the soft warm blankets. He smiles and motions Shift the join him, the teen swallows and stiffly joins the other. He lays down and snuggles against Piston, a tired almost sleepy purr comes from him.

"I'm sorry..." He yawns, "I didn't sleep last night so I may fall asleep on ya'..."

Piston kisses his forehead, telling him it's ok. He rubs the teen's back and lays on his side with Shift, who was falling asleep fast. He hears a strained whine as Shift fights to stay awake but Piston continues to rub his back, soon enough Shift wraps his arms around him and falls asleep. Piston smiles and looks out his window, such a short amount of time he and his brother had returned and look at what has happened. He sighs happily and snuggles against the warm body of Shift, for he knew he'd be safe from his nightmares tonight.

-{end}-


End file.
